


One Second

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, general sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil was his light. Phil was his sunshine. But his sunshine wasn't there. His sunshine was gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second

Dan’s alone. He feels dark. He feels stuck and he wants to leave. He is an eternal darkness that will never find light.

Usually Phil is there. He’s there by Dan’s side, rubbing his back, planting kisses all over his forehead. Phil was his light. Phil was his sunshine. But his sunshine wasn’t there. His sunshine was gone.

-

_“I’ll only be gone for a bit, Dan! Just gonna grab something and I’ll be back. You want anything?” Phil calls as he shrugs on his coat and heads out the door._

_“You wanna get me some maltesers?” Dan walks towards the door, his arms wrapping around Phil, making sure to put on his best puppy dog eyes._

_“No, Bear, that’s not healthy,” Phil laughs, kissing his fiancee’s nose. Dan scrunches his face up at the small gesture, his face turning light pink._

_“I hate you,” Dan giggles, planting a kiss on Phil’s lips to silently say goodbye. Phil kisses back and heads out the door._

_-_

One second.

If Dan just held onto his light, his star, for just one more second, Phil would still be here, telling Dan a random fact about bats. Dan would be laughing along as he tries to pay attention to the tv, trying to distract himself from the stubble that was tickling his neck. But Phil wasn’t here. Not anymore.

-

_“Are you Dan Howell?” the voice speaks on the phone, the sound static-like as Dan holds the phone with shaky hands._

_“Y-yes?” Dan mutters out, his fingers scratching continuously on his thighs, as if he was trying to tear the fabric with his bare hands._

_“This is the Great Ormond Street Hospital. You were the emergency contact on Phil Lester’s phone. He was hit by a car as he was walking home,” Dan’s breath stops. He drops the phone and runs out the door, not even bothering to put on shoes or a jumper. He waves for a taxi, practically shouting the address of hospital. He sits back in his seat, willing himself not to cry. Not yet. They didn’t say Phil was dead yet._

_Through blurry vision, Dan watches the buildings go by as he gets closer to the hospital. He runs out of the cab, ignoring the calls from the angry drive. He slams his hand on the front desk, causing the receptionist to jump._

_“I- I’m Dan Howell and I’m here to see Phil Lester,” Dan stammers, nodding along as the lady directs him to Phil’s room._

_Dan bursts through the door, finding Phil littered with bruises, a cut along his forehead._

_“Phil? I know you probably can’t hear me, but I would like you to wake up now. I don’t want to be so alone. Remember the night you proposed to me? I don’t want this ring to be a reminder of your death, okay? I want this ring to be a reminder of your love and the commitment we were going to make together,” Dan feels a tear fall down his cheek. He grabs Phil’s hand and squeezes it tight. “I- I don’t want to lose you. Please, Phil, get better for me.”_

_The monitor besides them grabs Dan’s attention with a long steady beep. Dan reacts immediately, the tears flowing free._

_“Phil, no, please,” Dan sobs as he’s pushed away by the nurses and doctors, trying their best to save Phil. But then he hears the words and he figured that just might as well died there too._

_“Time of death, 20:56.”_

_And Dan’s world stops._

_-_

If he only held Phil for one more second. One second could have saved Phil. One second could have changed everything.

Dan’s alone.

He feels dark.

He feels stuck and he wants to leave.

He is an eternal darkness that will never find light again.


End file.
